hallucinations
by Junmen02
Summary: gak bisa buat summary.. pokoknya baca aja dulu.. ini bukan yaoi! ini straight! ini oc! SuIn pair


**Hallucinations [ OneShot ]**

 **Hallucinations**

 **Length : OneShot  
Cast :  
-Kim Junmyeon  
-Park Jee In  
Other Cast : cari sendiri xD  
Genre : romance, angst, sad  
Rate : G  
Summary : "benarkah itu hanya halusinasi?"  
Disclaimer : alur dan jalan cerita punya aku.. Sedangkan cast punya tuhan serta orang tua mereka..  
Note : mohon jangan nangis setelah baca ff ini.. Terinspirasi dari film bioskop tr*nstv :v wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

Matahari sudah naik 30 derajat. Sinarnya mulai menelusup menuju celah celah penjuru dunia. Tak terkecuali sebuah ruangan luas nan megah di daerah Apguejong-dong, Korsel. Sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih di dominasi warna biru laut, terlihat sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Ruangan tersebut di lengkapi dengan berbagai barang. Di ujung ruangan, terlihat ranjang yg tengah ditiduri seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun. Dengan dibalut selimut tebal, wajah gadis tersebut terlihat damai.

"eungh.."

Lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu menggeliat dengan bebasnya.

"hoaam.."

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, gadis itu menguap untuk mendapat oksigen lebih banyak.

Perlahan, gadis itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia melihat suasana di sekitarnya.

Masih seperti biasa. Pikir gadis itu.

Setelah puas duduk melihat pemandangan dari jendela, gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya menuju ruangan kecil di sudut lain.

Perlahan, ia mulai memutar keran di ruangan kecil tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, air mulai keluar. Segera gadis itu menengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengumpulkan air lalu membasuh wajahnya.

"hah.. Segar.." gumamnya.

Gadis itu pun kembali ke ranjangnya.  
***

Park Jee In, seorang penderita **Skizofrenia**. Penyakit ini menguasainya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, peristiwa naas terjadi pada gadis berambut sepinggang ini.

 **FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu, hujan badai mengguyur sebagian kota. Sebuah mobil silver melaju di atas kecepatan rata rata. Di dalam mobil tersebut dihuni oleh tiga manusia.

"eomma.. Aku takut" cicit seorang perempuan berumur 17 tahun. Ia mendekap wanita paruhbaya di sampingnya.

"semua akan baik baik saja, sayang" wanita paruhbaya itu memeluk gadis kecilnya dengan erat.

"yeobo, apa tak bisa lebih cepat?" tanya wanita paruhbaya tersebut. "tapi ini licin.. Nanti mobil akan tergelincir" protes pria yang tengah menyetir. "tapi mereka semakin mendekat" panik gadis kecil yg direngkuh wanita paruhbaya tadi. "baiklah.." gumam pria yg menyetir tersebut dan menaikkan kecepatan kendaraannya.

.  
.

CKITT..

BRAKK!

Suara hantaman keras terdengar nyaring. Sebuah mobil terbalik 180 derajat. Manusia yang ada di mobil tersebut terpental ke segala arah.

"eom..ma.." lirih seorang gadis. Tubuhnya penuh dilumuri darah. Luka sobek menghiasi kulit putihnya. Ia menerawang penglihatannya mencari dua orang yang ia cintai.

Di ujung barat, ia melihat sang ibu terbaring kaku dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. "eom..ma.. Jee in.. D..disin..ni.. Eom..ma" gadis itu berusaha memanggil ibu dengan suara yang tersendat sendat.

Di ujung timur, ia melihat sang ayah terpental dengan keadaan yg tak jauh berbeda dengan sang ibu. "ap..pa.." lirih gadis itu sebelum semuanya…

GELAP

 **FLASHBACK END**

Jee In menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang.

"kau!" pekik Jee In. "hai" sapa orang tersebut sambil tersenyum. "aish.. Kau mengagetkanku.." gerutu Jee In. "hehe.. Mian.. O iya, dia belum datang?" tanya orang tersebut. "dia? Aa.. Dia belum datang" jawab Jee In sambil tersipu. "aigoo.. Dia perhatian sekali, eoh?" goda orang tersebut sambil menyenggol bahu Jee In. "yak! Hyun ra!"

Cklek

Jee In menoleh ke arah pintu. Seketika senyumannya mengembang. Sosok yang selalu disisinya selama ini sudah datang. Sosok yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya, sosok yang selalu merengkuhnya ketika ia takut, dan sosok yang selalu tersenyum hangat saat ia bahagia.

"oppa!" pekik Jee In. "anyeong jee-jee.. Kau sedang apa eum?" tanya pria tersebut sambil meletakkan tas hitamnya di meja. "tadi hyun ra datang menemaniku" jawab Jee In dengan mata berbinar. Pria tersebut menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa terpukul dengan jawaban Jee In. "wae, oppa? Oppa mau bilang hyun ra hanya halusinasi lagi, iya? Oppa mau bilang penyakitku semakin buruk? Oppa bilang-" "cukup.. Oppa tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi" sergah pria bernama Junmyeon tersebut lalu merengkuh Jee In.

Junmyeon adalah mahasiswa sekaligus namjachingu Jee In. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu saat Junmyeon ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya dan Jee In tiba tiba meminta pertolongannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Suara derapan kaki Junmyeon menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Tak henti hentinya ia menghela nafas. Tiba tiba..

"tolong! Tolong aku!" teriak seorang yeoja menghampiri Junmyeon. "eh? Ada apa?" heran Junmyeon. "to..tolong aku! D..dia ingin membunuhku!" teriak Jee In histeris sambil menunjuk udara. "eh? D..dia? Maksudmu?" Junmyeon semakin bingung. Pasalnya, tidak ada orang yang ditunjuk Jee In tadi.

Tiba tiba dua orang perawat datang. "maaf.. Maaf atas ketergangguannya.." kata perawat tadi sambil menarik Jee In. Jadi dia pasien disini? Batin Junmyeon. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Begitulah, selanjutnya Junmyeon merasa tertarik dengan Jee In dan selalu datang mencari Jee In ke rumah sakit.

"hiks.. Oppa, aku lelah" isak Jee In. "tenanglah.. Semua akan baik baik saja" kata Junmyeon sambil membelai surai Jee In. "hh.. Op..oppa.. Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal kampus?" tanya Jee In. "eh? Ne.. Aigoo.. Aku lupa.. Oppa pergi dulu, nde? Nanti oppa kembali.." kata Junmyeon dan mengecup kening Jee In lalu menyambar tasnya.

Sepeninggal Junmyeon, Jee In bercengkrama dengan teman teman imajinasinya. Ia selalu menemukan teman baru.

"jadi, begitu? Aish.. Sungguh membingungkan" gerutu Jee In saat salah satu teman imajinasinya menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa ada. "ne, aku ada karena kau yang membuatku" kata Hyun Ra, nama yang diberikan Jee In pada teman imajinasinya tersebut. "eum.. Hh.. K..kau.." tiba tiba raut Jee In berubah menjadi takut. Penglihatannya berubah. Hyun Ra berubah menjadi.. Hantu? Oh tidak. Imajinasi Jee In saat ini sangat buruk. "hyun ra! Kenapa kau! Hyun ra! Hiks.. Hyun ra!" teriak Jee In histeris. Wajah Hyun Ra sangat mengerikan. "jangan bunuh aku!" teriak Jee In. Tak berselang lama, beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter menghampiri Jee In.

"jee in-ah.. Tenang" kata dokter bername tag Kris Wu tersebut. Ia adalah dokter pribadi Jee In. "dokter! Dia! Dia ingin membunuhku! Hyun ra! Dokter tolong aku! Hiks.. Dokter!" jerit Jee In histeris. Kris yang panik langsung menyuruh perawatnya agar menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Jee In. Perawat tersebut pun menurutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, jeritan Jee In reda disertai matanya yang mulai mengatup.

"hh.. Imajinasinya semakin liar.. Selain itu ia juga depresi" gumam Kris. "dokter, apa sebaiknya kita beritahu jee in tentang penyakitnya?" tanya salah satu perawat. "tidak.. Jangan.. Nanti ia terpuruk dan putus asa" sergah Kris cepat. "baiklah" mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan Jee In.

Begitulah, setiap Jee In menjerit ketakutan, ia akan disuntikkan obat penenang. Dan setelah bangun, ia akan bertingkah seperti biasa. Sungguh, ia sangat memprihatinkan.

Hari ini Junmyeon mengajak Jee In jalan jalan di sungai Han. Hati Jee In sangat berbunga bunga.

"oppa! Aku ingin eskrim" pinta Jee In. "jeongmal? Jja, kita beli" ajak Junmyeon. Mereka pun menghampiri penjual eskrim. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di tepi sungai Han. "eskrim? Heum.. Apa? Kau sedih dimakan?" Jee In terus saja mengoceh berbicara dengan eskrimnya. Rupanya imajinasinya semakin liar. "aigoo.. Baiklah.. Aku tak akan memakanmu.. Tapi menjilatmu.. Okey?" Jee In cekikikan. Junmyeon tahu. Ini sangat berat. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin melepas Jee In begitu saja. "oppa, kata eskrimnya ia tak ingin dimakan" adu Jee In. "hem.. Jika ia tidak makan ia akan meleleh" kata Junmyeon. "benar juga.. Hey eskrim! Jika kau tidak dimakan, kau akan meleleh.. Bagaimana jika aku memakanmu?" tanya Jee In dan langsung melahap eskrimnya. Junmyeon tersenyum kecut. Ia tak menyangka penyakit Jee In akan seburuk ini. "oppa" panggil Jee In. "ne?" jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. "hh.. Sebenarnya.. Penyakitku apa oppa?" tanya Jee In sendu.

Ya, Jee In tidak tahu penyakitnya saat ini. Ia sudah berusaha mengobrak abrik ruangan dokter Wu. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun tentang penyakitnya.

"jee-jee.. Kau tidak perlu tahu" jawab Junmyeon sambil mengelus rambut Jee In. "tapi.. Jebal.. Aku ingin mengetahui penyakitku sebelum aku pergi.." lirih Jee In. Cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya. "hey.. Kau akan tetap hidup.. Kau akan sembuh, arra? Jangan berfikiran yang tidak tidak.." sergah Junmyeon sambil memeluk Jee In erat. "tapi oppa, aku rasa ajalku sudah dekat.. Hiks.." erang Jee In. Entah ini firasat atau hanya perasaannya saja. "tetap positive thingking.. Oppa yakin, kau akan sembuh" Junmyeon bersikeras menyemangati Jee In. "tapi oppa.. Jebal, beritahu tentang penyakitku" berontak Jee In. "hh.. Geurae.. Sebenarnya penyakitmu.. Skizofrenia.. Penyakit yang diakibatkan oleh trauma.. Kau selalu memikirkan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.. Sehingga kau merasa bersalah dan kesepian.. Dan akhirnya, kau selalu membuat imajinasi.. Jadi, teman temanmu itu, hanya ilusi.. Dan kau berhalusinasi.." jelas Unmyeon panjang lebar sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "hh.. J..jeongmal..?" kaget Jee In. Junmyeon mengangguk pelan. "hiks.. Oppa! Bunuh aku! Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup! Bunuh aku oppa!" amuk Jee In.

Sudah. Sudah cukup ia menderita seperti ini. Hyun Ra, Hae Min, Shin Ri, dan yang lainnya hanya ilusi? Benarkah? Tapi Jee In selalu berbicara dengan mereka. Jee In juga pernah melihat Hyun Ra makan. Benarkah itu juga hanya ilusi? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Jee In berarti sangat malang sampai sampai berhalusinasi. Kini, tak ada lagi artinya hidup di dunia yang luas ini.  
"sudah.. Jangan berbicara seperti itu.." lerai Junmyeon. Perlahan Jee In mulai tenang. "kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu.. Arra?" peringat Junmyeon. Jee In hanya mengangguk lemah. "sekarang, kita kemana lagi, heum?" tanya Junmyeon. "em.. Namsan tower!" teriak Jee In girang.

Mereka pun langsung melesat menuju Namsan Tower.

"woah! Oppa jja, kita tulis gembok ini!" pekik Jee In. "ne.. Tulislah" jawab Junmyeon sambil memberikan Jee In spidol kecil.

 **Jee &Jun**

Jee In menulis gembok berbentuk love tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"oppa, lihatlah!" girang Jee In sambil memperlihatkan apa yang ia tulis tadi. "jee dan jun?" Junmyeon mengernyit. "ne! Jee in, dan junmyeon! Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Jee In antusias. "tentu.." jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum angelic. "emm.. Oppa, chankamman" gumam Jee In sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di belakangnya. "eh?" heran Junmyeon.

"hai" sapa Jee In. "kau sendiri?" tanya Jee In sambil menatap lekat namja di depannya. Namja itu mengangguk. "hem.. Namamu siapa?" tanya Jee In. "suho.." jawab namja itu lembut. "s..suho? Penjaga?" heran Jee In. "ne.. Aku adalah seorang penjaga" jawab namja itu. "em.. K..kenapa?" tanya Jee In. Jujur saja, ia sangat bingung. "aku selalu menjaga orang yang akan pergi dari dunia ini.. Menemaninya.. Hingga.. Akhir.." jawab Suho dengan halus. Jee In terpaku. "m..maksudmu.. Meninggal?" Jee In tergagap. Suho mengangguk mantap. "b..berarti aku akan mati?" lirih Jee In. "hem.. Sebenarnya aku hanya diciptakan oleh seseorang.. Dirimu" jelas Suho. "a..aku? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau hasil halusinasiku juga?" kaget Jee In. "bisa dibilang begitu.." jawab Suho. "sebentar.. Kau.. Oppa! K..kau junmyeon oppa!" mata Jee In melotot. "ne, kau menciptakanku karena kau tak ingin kehilangannya" jawab Suho sambil menatap Junmyeon yang tengah melihat lihat gembok yang ada di Namsan Tower. "aigoo.. B..benarkah..?" lirih Jee In.

"jee-jee! Kemarilah!" teriakan Junmyeon membuat Jee In seketika menoleh. Jee In langsung menghampiri Junmyeon. "ne, oppa?" tanya Jee In. "sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit.. Besok kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, nde?" ajak Junmyeon. Jee In mengangguk. Mereka pun langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit.

.  
.

"oppa pulang dulu, nde?" pamit Junmyeon. "andwae!" tahan Jee In. "eh?" heran Junmyeon. "eum.. Oppa, bisakah kau menginap disini?" pinta Jee In pelan. Takut Junmyeon menolak. "mwo? Tapi-" "jebal.." pinta Jee In dengan puppy eyesnya. "hh.. Geurae.." Junmyeon menyerah. Toh, dia juga tak akan melakukan apa apa pada Jee In.

Junmyeon pun segera mengambil tempat tidur di samping Jee In. "sekarang, tidurlah" titah Junmyeon. "tapi oppa harus janji, jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta Jee In. "nee.." jawab Junmyeon.

Hening..

"oppa" panggil Jee In. "ne?" jawab Junmyeon. "apa oppa mencintaiku?" tanya Jee In. "tentu saja.. Sebenarnya ada apa, heum?" tanya Junmyeon. "aku merasa aku akan berpisah jauh dari oppa.. Aku takut.." lirih Jee In sambil memeluk Junmyeon. "jee-jee.. Itu tidak akan terjadi, arra?" sergah Junmyeon. "ne.. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan untuk oppa" jawab Jee In. "mwo?" dahi Junmyeon mengkerut. "hh.. Jika aku pergi nanti, oppa jangan menangis.. Dan sedih terlalu lama.. Nde?" jelas Jee In sendu. "hh.. Jee-jee.. Oppa sudah bilang, kau akan sembuh.. Jadi jangan sekali kali membicarakan itu pada oppa.. Atau oppa akan marah padamu" ancam Junmyeon. "tsk.. Ne, ne.. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi.. Tapi oppa harus berjanji" Jee In bersikeras menyuruh Junmyeon untuk berjanji. "hh.. I'm promise.."  
***

Langit yang tadinya gelap, perlahan berubah menjadi biru. Matahari bergerak ke barat untuk menyinari bumi.

Terlihat Jee In tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi melanjutkan rekreasinya kemarin bersama Junmyeon yang terhenti karena hari sudah malam.

"oppa, jja" ajak Jee In. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Jee In menuju mobilnya.

"hari ini kita akan kemana oppa?" tanya Jee In. "taman kota.. Bukankah kau ingin sekali kesana?" tanya Junmyeon. "ne! Kalau begitu, ppalli!" Jee In berteriak girang. Taman kota adalah salah satu tempat yang ia ingin datangi sebelum. . . .

.  
.

"jja turun.. Kita sudah sampai" beritahu Junmyeon saat mereka sudah sampai di taman kota. "woah.. Indah sekali" gumam Jee In sambil menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan tatapan berbinar. "kita duduk disana" ajak Junmyeon sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku. Jee In hanya menurut.

"bagaimana, indah bukan?" tanya Junmyeon. "ne! Sangat! Sangat indah!" jawab Jee In antusias. Ia memandang ke segala arah hingga berhenti pada satu titik.

 **SUHO**

Jee In segera berlari menghampiri Suho. "jee-jee! Kau mau kemana!" teriak Junmyeon. "aku pergi sebentar oppa! Nanti aku kembali!" teriak Jee In sambil berlari.

"hufftt.. Hey, kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jee In saat sampai di depan Suho. "aniya.. Kau yang membawaku.." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum angelic, persis seperti Junmyeon. "eh? O iya, aku lupa, kau kan ciptaan imajinasiku.." gumam Jee In. "ne, sekarang.. Kau.. Semakin dekat.." jawab Suho pelan. "m..maksudmu.. Aa.. Begitu ya.." Jee In tersenyum kecut. Ia sadar, waktunya tinggal sebentar. "bersenang senanglah dengannya" suruh Suho. "ne, gomawo" jawab Jee In dan segera kembali ke tempat Junmyeon.

"oppa!" panggil Jee In. "aish.. Jee-jee kau kemana saja? Oppa khawatir.. Kau tidak apa apa, kan?" panik Junmyeon. "aniya.. Oppa, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" Jee In mendadak serius. "ne, mwo?" tanya Junmyeon. "oppa tau kan, aku bisa saja mati detik ini juga? Aku hanya ingin bilang.. Kalau aku sudah tiada, aku akan selalu dihati oppa.. Setiap detakan jantung oppa, itu juga detak jantungku.. Oppa harus selalu ingat itu.." lirih Jee In sambil tersenyum. "jee-jee, jebal.. Jangan membuat oppa menangis.." kata Junmyeon sambil menggenggam tangan Jee In erat. "aniya.. Aku tak ingin oppa menangis.. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu janjiku saja" sergah Jee In. "ne, oppa tahu.." kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum hambar. Junmyeon kembali merengkuh Jee In erat.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jee In. Ia terlalu cinta pada gadisnya. Jee In adalah semangat hidupnya. Jee In adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ia tak tahu jika Jee In pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin hidupnya akan terasa. . . .

Tidak berguna.

"hh.. Oppa, tetaplah memelukku seperti ini" lirih Jee In. Junmyeon hanya menjawab dengan mempererat pelukannya.

"oppa, kurasa cukup.. Aku ingin berkeliling" kata Jee In memecah keheningan. "baiklah.. Jja" ajak Junmyeon. Mereka langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk mengelilingi taman kota.

Di sepanjang jalan, Jee In tak henti hentinya tertawa dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Junmyeon. Saat Junmyeon menceritakan seorang temannya yang bernama Park Chanyeol, yang pernah memasuki toilet wanita karena tidak menahan hasrat pupnya, tentang temannya yang lain, Byun Baekhyun, yang selalu menangis jika melupakan eyelinernya, tentang Kim Jong Dae, yang selalu membuat lelucon garing nan konyol, dan yang lainnya.

Jee In merasa sangat bahagia kali ini. Namun, mengingat hisupnya tinggal menghitung waktu, membuat Jee In tersenyum kecut. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bersama Junmyeon. Ia tak ingin menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini.  
***

"hah.. Melelahkan" gumam Jee In sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tempat kursi mobil Junmyeon. "kau lelah? Aku juga" sambung Junmyeon. "oppa, jja kita kembali ke rumah sakit" ajak Jee In. Junmyeon langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Jee In dan Junmyeon selalu bersenda gurau.

"oppa! Cukup! Haha.. Geli, oppa!" Jee In terus menghindar dari gelitikkan Junmyeon. "itu karena kau selalu mengataiku pendek" jawab Junmyeon sambil terus menggelitik dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang stir mobil. "oppa, fokus pada perjalanan!" pekik Jee In. "arraseo" jawab Junmyeon lalu menghentikan gelitikkannya.

Di persimpangan, sebuah bus melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Junmyeon yang tengah bercanda dengan Jee In, tak bisa menahan mobilnya hingga . .

 **CKIIITTT**

 **BRAKK!**

 ***yg garis tebel, berarti dunia lain***

" **oppa, kita dimana?" tanya Jee In. "molla jee-jee.. Semua.. Sangat indah.." jawab Junmyeon sambil memandang sekitarnya. Air terjun, bunga bermekaran, langit cerah. Sungguh, sangat indah.  
"apa kita ada di surga?" tanya Jee In. "mungkin.." gumam Junmyeon. "hyun ra!" Jee In berteriak melihat beberapa orang menghampirinya. Mereka adalah orang hasil imajinasi Jee In. "s..siapa mereka?" kaget Junmyeon. "mereka adalah teman yang kuceritakan oppa! Oppa bisa melihat mereka bukan?" jawab Jee In antusias. "mwo! Tidak.. Jee in, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Junmyeon langsung menggenggam tangan Jee In erat. "aniya.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku harus ikut bersama mereka.." tolak Jee In. "tapi-" "oppa, aku sudah bilang kan? Jika aku akan selalu ada di setiap detak jantung oppa" **  
****

"dokter bagaimana ini.. Keduanya kritis.. Pasien junmyeon lemah pada jantungnya.. Sedangkan jee in kehilangan banyak darah.." panik salah satu perawat. "aniya.. Kita harus menyelamatkan salah satunya.." panik Dokter Wu. "tapi-" "sediakan ruang operasi" sergah dokter Wu. Perawat itu hanya menurut.

" **jee in, aku tak ingin melepasmu" Jumyeon menggeleng. "pergilah oppa.. Aku akan menemui oppa di waktu lain.." suruh Jee In. "ani!" teriak Junmyeon. "oppa, jebal.." pinta Jee In. "tapi kita harus keluar dari sini jee-jee.." Jumyeon terus menahan Jee In untuk pergi. "ani.. Kau.. Kau saja oppa.. Sudah waktunya aku pergi.." sergah Jee In. "aniya! Kumohon, turuti aku kali ini!" Jumyeon mempererat pegangannya. "mianhae oppa.." lirih Jee In. "junmyeon-sshi.. Mian, tapi jee in harus pergi.. Ia sudah punya kehidupan baru.. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup.. Hidupmu masih panjang.." Hyun Ra membuka suara. "diam! Kalian hanya ilusi! Pergi kalian!" teriak Junmyeon frustasi. Matanya kini mengeluarkan cairan bening. "hiks.. Oppa, uljimma.." lirih Jee In. "apa.. Termasuk aku?" tanya seorang namja. "kau Kau! K..kenapa.." "aku suho.." jawab namja yang menyerupai Junmyeon. "tidak! Ini hanya mimpi!" teriak Junmyeon. "oppa, mianhae.. Saranghae.." lirih Jee In sebelum menghilang bersama teman teman imajinasinya. "JEE IIIINN!"**

"jee in.." suara lirihan dari seorang namja yan tengah terbaring membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya terkejut.

"junmyeon! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" pekik seorang namja bermata bulat. "junmyeon! Eomma merindukanmu.. Hiks.." tangis seorang wanita paruhbaya sambil memeluk orang yang tengah terbaring lemah tersebut. "chanyeol, cepat panggil dokter!" teriak namja berpipi montok. Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi hanya menurut dan keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali bersama Dr. Wu.

"dokter! Junmyeon sudah sadar!" pekik Baekhyun. "sebentar, saya periksa dulu.." kata Dr. Wu sambil mendekatkan stetoskopnya pada dada Junmyeon. "syukurlah.. Keadaannya sudah mulai stabil.." hela Dr. Wu. "sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon. Jujur saja, ia bingung. "kau kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu nak.. Dan kau koma selama seminggu ini.." jawab sang eomma. "kecelakaan? D..dimana jee in!" Junmyeon teringat. Waktu itu ia mengalami kecelakaan bersama kekasihnya, Jee In. Semua mendadak hening. "j..jee in.. D..dia..-" "sudahlah.. Sebaiknya kau istirahat.. Besok eomma akan mengantarkanmu pada jee in.." Ny. Kim memotong jawaban Sehun. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk lemah.

 **Di setiap detak jantungmu..  
Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu saat itu juga..**

Keeseokan harinya..

Kini, Junmyeon sudah siap dengan jaket serta syal yang melilit di leher putihnya. Hari ini, eommanya akan mengajaknya menemui Jee In. Tak lupa, kursi roda tempat bertumpunya Junmyeon. Junmyeon heran. Kenapa ia harus memakai jaket dan syal? Apa Jee In dirawat jauh dari ruang rawatnya? Apakah Jee In dirawat di rumah sakit yang berbeda? Atau Jee In dirawat dirumahnya? Junmyeon terus memutar otak untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Namun nihil, ia selalu mendapat fikiran buntu.

"eomma, sebenarnya jee in dimana? Apa ruangannya jauh?" tanya Junmyeon. "ne.. Jauh, sangat jauh.." jawab Ny. Kim. "begitu ya? Kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon. "nanti kau akan mengerti, nak" Ny. Kim mengelus surai hitam milik Junmyeon.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka langsung melesat ke sebuah . . . .

 **Pemakaman**  
***

Junmyeon bingung. Kenapa perjalanannya sangat jauh? Junmyeon terus saja mengeluh.

Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti. Saat sampai di pemakaman, ia terpaku. Terpaku menatap nisan yang bertulis : **R.I.P. Park Jee In, Senin, 15 Mei, 2014″**

"eomma.." panggil Junmyeon dengan suara bergetar. "hiks.. Junmyeon.. Jee in.. Jee in dia sudah meninggal.." tangis Ny. Kim. "aniya.. Aniya! Eomma! Ini tidak mungkin!" teriak Junmyeon dengan mata berair. "ianhae junmyeon.. Jee in tidak bisa di selamatkan.." lirih Ny. Kim. "ani! Jee in! Kau masih hidup!" amuk Junmyeon. "junmyeon! Tenanglah.." Ny. Kim berusaha menangkan Junmyeon. "eomma.. Hiks.. Jee in" tangis Junmyeon. Ia turun dari kursi rodanya. Menggenggam tanah merah yang kini menutupi jasad kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka Jee In akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat. "junmyeon.. Walaupun jee in sudah tidak ada.. Setidaknya ia masih melekat di tubuhmu.." lirih Ny. Kim. "mwo? Apa maksud eomma?" lirih Junmyeon. Ny. Kim menunjuk dada Junmyeon sebelah kiri. "disini, jee in disini.. Ia selalu bersamamu.. Jantung yang ada di tubuhmu.. Adalah jantung jee in.." jelas Ny. Kim dengan mata berair. "mwo? Ani! Eomma kenapa eomma tak biarkan junmyeon mati! Hiks.. Junmyeon ingin bersama jee in!" Junmyeon kembali mengamuk.

Ya, jantung yang berada di tubuh Junmyeon saat ini adalah jantung Jee In. Saat itu Dr. Wu kewalahan untuk menyelamatkan siapa. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menyelamatkan Junmyeon.

"eomma.. Jee in.. Jee in.." Junmyeon terus menyebut nama sang kekasih yang sudah tiada.

 **Bukankah sudah ku katakan..  
Di setiap detak jantungmu..  
Aku akan ada di sampingmu..**

 **END**


End file.
